Negro Destino -Capitulo 1- (28-11-15)
by Kazuto230
Summary: El mundo cometió un pecado, uno muy grande que tendrá que saldar a través de un muy complicado sendero.
1. Prologo

Negro Destino

Prologo

 **Muy, muy lejos, en una época muy remota… existieron unos seres que se llamaron a sí mismos dioses, dando vida, creando planetas, amaron a sus creaciones como si fuera lo más precioso que pudieran haber creado, erigieron civilizaciones, crearon guardianes y titanes con su propia carne y sangre para proteger esta amada obra que había logrado ser realizada… Sin embargo estas creaciones al ser muy independientes se desviaron del camino que sus creadores tenían previstos… Por ello los titanes una de las mayores obras de los auto nombrados dioses se revelaron… Lucharon intensamente por obtener el poder. Al no tener previsto esta gran traición los dioses fueron sellados, sin embargo para asegurarse de poder regresar usaron todo el poder que tenían para crear un ser que trabajara para liberarlos. Sin embargo esto no resulto, pues al enterarse de esto los titanes asesinaron de forma inmediata a esa criatura obteniendo de esta forma el control completo sobre todas las creaciones o eso es lo que se dio a conocer en la historia.**

 **Solo en un milenio los titanes contaminaron las creaciones casi perfectas de los dioses dividiendo la raza humana en seis especies diferentes, cada una con una habilidad y energía diferente. El humano aprendió lo que es el amor, sin embargo como consecuencia el sacrificio nació y el odio floreció. El ansia de poder creció y como consecuencia el querer nuevos dominios, las seis razas se enfrentaron en una lucha desesperada por el poder causando que el mundo se sumiera en el caos y la desesperación.**

 **Titanes o como se harían llamar a partir de ese momento "Dioses Titánicos" decidieron dividir las seis razas en seis continentes levantando una barrera en cada continente logrando así la separación de las seis razas, el mundo entro en una relativa paz. A medida que los siglos y milenios pasaban, el mundo se olvidó de la existencia de las demás razas y causando que cada una cree su cultura, idioma, creencia e ideología.**

 **Ahora el mundo está preparado para una nueva etapa… Una era que sería recordada con el pasar de los siglos como el siglo rojo. Cada raza se enfrentaría entre cada una para decidir cual se llevaría el favor de los dioses, considerada una guerra cruel denominada y recordada con el pasar del tiempo como "La primera guerra mundial".**

 **100 años duro la guerra, 100 años duro el apocalipsis, 100 años se tiño el mundo de rojo. Sin embargo no todo se perdió, 6 héroes emergieron de lo más bajo del mundo. La esperanza alzo su vuelo una vez más, y un sueño en conjunto con cada especie floreció "La paz mundial" Tras muchos sacrificios fue alcanzada no sin antes haber cobrado la vida de cinco de los seis héroes, una hazaña que sería por siempre recordada "Derrotar al Dios Guerrero" el causante de la guerra según el mundo. Una alianza a nivel mundial fue instaurada y se creyó que la paz duraría por siempre, vaya tontería los Dioses estallaban de cólera con la humanidad, se habían atrevido a desafiarlos. Su ira caería una vez más y esta vez seria a causa del pecado de la humanidad… ASESINAR A UN DIOS.**


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola! Que tal están? Espero que bien después de tanto tiempo les traigo este capítulo, gracias a todos por su apoyo, les aseguro que el capítulo 2 no tardara tanto esta vez o eso espero jejeje. Siéndoles sinceros el capítulo 2 a lo tengo terminado, solo que lo estoy terminando de editar, espero que les guste el Capítulo 1, sin más me despido.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Oh… Negro Destino que me atormentas…**

 **Decidido a cambiarte aun a sabiendas que es imposible…**

 **Oh… Negro Destino que tanto me haces daño…**

 **Aunque logres cambiar, tal vez eso ya estuviera destinado…**

 **Oh… Negro Destino que tanto me asechas…**

 **Te mostrare que puedes cambiar…**

 **Oh… Negro y Cruel Destino…**

 **Te Mostrare que puedo hacerlo aunque como consecuencia muchos tengan que sufrir… Si… Lograre hacer que cambies… Oh mi oscuro y cruel Negro Destino…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Muy, muy lejos, en una época muy remota… existieron unos seres que se llamaron a sí mismos dioses, dando vida, creando planetas, amaron a sus creaciones como si fuera lo más precioso que pudieran haber creado, erigieron civilizaciones, crearon guardianes y titanes con su propia carne y sangre para proteger esta amada obra que había logrado ser realizada… Sin embargo estas creaciones al ser muy independientes se desviaron del camino que sus creadores tenían previstos… Por ello los titanes una de las mayores obras de los autos nombrados dioses se revelaron… Lucharon intensamente por obtener el poder. Al no tener previsto esta gran traición los dioses fueron sellados, sin embargo para asegurarse de poder regresar usaron todo el poder que tenían para crear un ser que trabajara para liberarlos. Sin embargo esto no resulto, pues al enterarse de esto los titanes asesinaron de forma inmediata a esa criatura obteniendo de esta forma el control completo sobre todas las creaciones o eso es lo que se dio a conocer en la historia._

Solo en un milenio los titanes contaminaron las creaciones casi perfectas de los dioses dividiendo la raza humana en seis especies diferentes, cada una con una habilidad y energía diferente. El humano aprendió lo que es el amor, sin embargo como consecuencia el sacrificio nació y el odio floreció. El ansia de poder creció y como consecuencia el querer nuevos dominios, las seis razas se enfrentaron en una lucha desesperada por el poder causando que el mundo se sumiera en el caos y la desesperación.

Titanes o como se harían llamar a partir de ese momento "Dioses Titánicos" decidieron dividir las seis razas en seis continentes levantando una barrera en cada continente logrando así la separación de las seis razas, el mundo entro en una relativa paz. A medida que los siglos y milenios pasaban, el mundo se olvidó de la existencia de las demás razas y causando que cada una cree su cultura, idioma, creencia e ideología.

Ahora el mundo está preparado para una nueva etapa… Una era que sería recordada con el pasar de los siglos como el siglo rojo. Cada raza se enfrentaría entre cada una para decidir cual se llevaría el favor de los dioses, considerada una guerra cruel denominada y recordada con el pasar del tiempo como "La primera guerra mundial".

100 años duro la guerra, 100 años duro el apocalipsis, 100 años se tiño el mundo de rojo. Sin embargo no todo se perdió, 6 héroes emergieron de lo más bajo del mundo. La esperanza alzo su vuelo una vez más, y un sueño en conjunto con cada especie floreció "La paz mundial" Tras muchos sacrificios fue alcanzada no sin antes haber cobrado la vida de cinco de los seis héroes, una hazaña que sería por siempre recordada "Derrotar al Dios Guerrero" el causante de la guerra según el mundo. Una alianza a nivel mundial fue instaurada y se creyó que la paz duraría por siempre, vaya tontería los Dioses estallaban de cólera con la humanidad, se habían atrevido a desafiarlos. Su ira caería una vez más y esta vez seria a causa del pecado de la humanidad… **ASESINAR A UN DIOS.**

 **SUFRIRÁN** **…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAERÁN** **…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO HABRÁ PIEDAD…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS PERECERÁN…**

 **…o0o…**

 _No todo salió como esperaba la alianza, tan solo 4 años después el Continente Elemental volvería a entrar en Guerra, esta vez solo con el fin de conseguir nuevos dominios y reputación. ¡AH! ¡Qué Gran Ironía! Al parecer los humanos necesitaban la guerra después de todo para poder prosperar… Tantos sacrificios que se habían hecho fueron desperdiciados, esta Guerra pasaría a la historia como la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. Que Gran desastre… Cuantas preciosas vidas volverían a perecer. Que cruel y horrible y Negro Destino…_

 **(Continente Elemental, 9 Años Después)**

 _La Tercera Guerra Shinobi se encontraba en su máximo apogeo. Se pronosticaba que el fin de la guerra se avecinaba, pues muchas naciones se mostraban interesadas al cese de las hostilidades puesto que ya había llegado a un punto en el que la Guerra no se veía beneficiosa para ningún lado…_

 _Muy pronto… Una era terminaría y otra empezaría, nadie sabía que destino depararía el futuro, solo el tiempo respondería esta pregunta._

 **En algún lugar del Continente Elemental.**

-¡Sensei! ¡Sensei! ¡Otra vez está soñando despierto, díganos de una vez quienes lograron pasar!-

Una voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, me sentía apenado ¿cómo pude estar fantaseando en medio de clase con todos mis alumnos presentes?

-No estaba soñando despierto solo pensaba en algunas cosas importantes-

Por ahora prefiero que piensen eso

– ¡Muy bien! A partir de este momento anunciare sus resultados, sin embargo cabe mencionar que solo aquellos que lograron destacar en el último examen y también mediante su desempeño en las prácticas y demás evaluaciones serán mencionados en este momento, los demás podrán saber si aprobaron o no en la lista que colocare en la pizarra, sin más ¡Comencemos!-

Aclare un poco mi voz e inhale un poco de aire para poder anunciar a los alumnos.

-Primero permítanme felicitarlos este año han logrado superar las expectativas esperadas para ustedes, me alegra anunciar que tenemos 12 destacados y sus nombres son: Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Iori, Uzumaki Akane, Shinonome Youko, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y por ultimo Uzumaki Naruto. Muy bien eso sería todo recuerden que mañana se les asignaran sus equipos, procuren no llegar tarde dicho esto la clase finaliza, pueden retirarse chicos-

Al terminar la clase recogí mis cosas y Salí del salón, sin duda alguna esta generación será muy interesante observarla de cerca, pensándolo bien… decirlo de esa manera me hace ver como un acosador…

En salón se podía observar a un rubio acercarse lentamente a un chico que se encontraba leyendo un libro, justo cuando estuvo a su lado se acercó a su oído y grito

-¡SASUKE! ¡Dime! ¿¡Ryo-nii-san ya regreso de su misión!? ¿¡Dime!?-

El pobre chico al estar concentrando en su libro su única reacción fue la de asustarse y taparse los oído

\- ¡QUE MOLESTO ERES NARUTO! ¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME GRITES Y MENOS EN EL OÍDO!- el rubio al escuchar las palabras del chico lo único que pudo hacer es reír

-¡Lo siento! Solo lo olvide… pero responde mi pregunta Teme-

El chico al escuchar la respuesta del rubio solo pudo suspirar y responder.

–Según tengo entendido tendría que haber llegado hoy a primera hora, pero, mientras venía a la Academia no vi a mi primo, imagino que está un poco retrasado Dobe… y si no es mucho pedir… ¡QUITATE! ¡Invades mi espacio personal!-

Con claro desgano el chico se levantó y se empezó a caminar a pasa lento hasta la salida del salón

-¿Qué esperas Dobe? ¡Vamos! –

-¡Sí, ¡Espere por esto desde mucho Teme! No creas que lo tendrás fácil esta vez ¡no volveré perder! Eso creo…-

El chico rubio con una gran velocidad y un aura que desprendía emoción salió del lugar, no sin antes arrastrar al chico azabache consigo desapareciendo de la vista de los que se encontraban presentes, todos estos solo pudieron atinar a decir al mismo tiempo unas palabras.

-Vaya par de idiotas…-

Estas palabras se perdieron en el aire pues todos se encontraban sorprendidos y shockeados con el par de chicos que segundos antes habían desaparecido de sus vistas.

-Nee… Shikamaru… ¿con esta cuantas van? –

-mmm… esta es la quinta vez en esta semana chouji…. Que fastidio… -

-Lo más seguro es que no sea nada bueno. Je, con solo acordarme de lo que hicieron la última vez me ponen los pelos de punta.-

Un chico con rasgos caninos con un cachorro en la cabeza se acercó lentamente al grupo con una mirada clavada por donde había salido el par anteriormente.

-Creo saber, lo que harán.-

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio Hinata? ¡Dinos entonces lo que planean esta vez! –

-Verán… esta mañana pude escuchar susurrar a Naruto-Kun algo sobre gastarle una broma a Iruka-Sensei…-

-Hinata… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –

-Cla... Claro… -

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes? –

-…-

-¿Hinata?-

-Hinata… -

-¡Ey! Hinat...-

El sonido de un golpe que fue recibido por el chico canino hizo que el grupo de chicos se sobresaltaran y observaran al culpable o mejor dicho a la culpable.

-¡ESO DOLIÓ! ¡QUE CREES QUE HACES SAKURA! –

-¡ESO TE PASA POR ACOSAR A HINATA! ¡ES QUE NO VEZ QUE LA ASUSTASTE KIBA! –

De inmediato la chica con un extraño cabello rosado y unos curiosos ojos verdes hizo callar al chico y disculparse con la chica que se encontraba escondida detrás de la recién llegada.

-Por lo que pude escuchar el idiota de Naruto y Sasuke-Kun, harán una de sus locuras otra vez… ¿¡POR QUE NO LOS DETUVIERON IDIOTAS!? –

-Pero Sakura… Nos acabamos de enter… -

-¡NADA DE PEROS! ¡ANDANDO! Tenemos que evitar que hagan otra locura… otra vez… -

-Si…-

Los chicos solo pudieron suspirar y salir del lugar donde se encontraban a una gran velocidad, claramente aterrorizados por culpa de la chica.

-Vaya grupo de idiotas, me las pagaras Naruto… Por tu culpa mi Sasuke-Kun fue corrompido… -

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entrada de la Aldea de la Hoja.**

-Al fin pude regresar… ¡Chicos pueden retirarse! Yo le entregare el informe de la misión al Yondaime –

-Solo por esta vez te hare caso… estoy muy agotada por culpa de la misión y también porque quiero ver a mi hija después de tanto tiempo, nos vemos Ryo. –

El chico solo asintió para luego observar como la mujer que le había hablado unos segundos antes desaparecía en una nube de humo del lugar para luego observar como los demás miembros del grupo hacían una reverencia y abandonaban el lugar, suspiro un poco y se rasco la cabeza, para luego decir con desgano.

-Bueno… Es mejor que me ponga en marcha.-

Sinceramente espero que le haya gustado el Capítulo 1. Como se habrán dado cuenta el prólogo se encontraba también en el Capítulo 1, esto lo tenía pensado de hace mucho tiempo sé que les parecerá extraño pero en mi cabeza esa parte quedaba bien como prólogo. Dentro de unos días subiré el 2 quien sabe quizás lo hago hoy, los dejare con la duda jejeje. Como lo dije anteriormente acepto las críticas y si tienen algunos consejos estos son bienvenidos con mucho gusto. Si encuentran alguna falla ortográfica o una falla gramatical por favor si me lo hacen saber les estaría agradecido.


End file.
